hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viechivier Volksgeist
|status = Deceased |name = Baron Peter von Viechivier |born = 25th January 1999 (Died 24th December 2017) (Aged 18) |nationality = Hongkongese |countrycode = hk |country = Hong Kong |countrycode2 = hk |occupation = Historical investigator, product design student |debut = September 2013 |known = Producing top international rankings videos along with Adolf Hitler and Fegelein |style = Traditional |influence = Volksgeist Corporation |other names = Pyotr Ivanovich Tientsek |channelID = UCK55rWBlD2LGBwTeBgGoxhQ/featured |wikia name = viechivieruexkull |name = Baron Peter von Viechivier |gender = Male |death = 24th December 2017 (Aged 18) |other names = Baron Peter Viechivier |stats = Subs count is hidden }}Viechivier Volksgeist was a 3rd-Gen Unterganger from Hong Kong who started his channel in September 2012, one year later he made the earliest Downfall parodies. However, most of his videos are too formal and too knowledge-based, so the growth of his channel was realtively slow. By the end of 2017, this channel has less than 100 subscribers. It is regarded as the most formal Unterganger channel in the history. Baron Viechivier died of influenza on the 24th December, 2017 at 18 years old, but his sucessor didn't release the news for over a month. History Foundation of the channel Volksgeist parodies started at late September 2012, marked the beginning of his career as an Unterganger. Parody-making He started making Hitler parodies in September 2013, which is talking about his school life and the hatred between his school student and him. In the first four parodies, he was nicknamed "Ernst", due to his class is ended at "E". However, due to the language barriers, not too many people viewed this videos, and even received dislikes. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xGUgcIn3KU * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNmD_p_SiJk * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zma3Fjp5fpg * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hulMIIVspg Retirement The first fourth parodies did not received any positive comments, as a result Viechivier Volksgeist stopped making Hitler parodies less than 10 days after the first parody is created. In the next 13 videos , there are not about Hitler rantings, and he preferred to make the videos more "eduational" and "meaningful". Return In 4th July 2016, Volksgeist made its fifth Hitler parody after almost 3 years of retirement (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99wmOBoZEQI). Later on, in the next 20 videos, around 75% of them are about Adolf Hitler Name changes Before 2016, the channel was called under his name "Peter Tse". In early 2016, the name changed to Viechivier Volksgeist. Viechivier 's origin was a Germanized version of "Vichy" ( The capital of Fascist France) and his call sign of Hong Kong Peoples Radio Club's pronounciation (VGI) according to the creators opinion. Series Volksgeist only made one series , it was "Hitler hates everyone in BLMCSS!" . There were 4 episodes in total. However, the series was not internationally friendy due to the language was Chinese. Statistics Total parodies made:18 English parodies:12 (included Operation Portnova: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgD8nnuTbew) Chinese parodies:6 Expansion Later in 2016, Viechvier Volksgeist opened his second channel, and later founded the federation system of Volksgeist coporation. As a result, "Volksgeist Corporation" is always mentioned in Hitler parodies.The name of the creator in the parodies also changed to "Baron Peter Viechvier" as well in order to put the end to the local-oriented status. Death and Second Retirement In September 2017, Viechivier studied year 1 in product design degree which mainly consisted of machine using and projects. In the end of the month he uploaded the last video of the channel before the moved to temporary residence in Kowloon due to renovation of his original residence in East New Territories. Two months later, due to overload of working and long time interacting with formaldehyde, Viechivier suffered from URTI and Pharyngitis respectively. In December, Viechivier's health condition worsened, despite this, he refused to see a doctor, although he could barely finish his first semester. On the evening of the 24th December,2017, Baron Viechivier died whilst resting in his temporary residence. In mid January 2018, most of the channel videos and all the parodies were deleted by his sucessor, Pyotr Semyonovich Derevosokrovishchsky, the current holder of the entire Volksgeist corporation administrator seat. He announced the end of Hitler parodies era and started to making International rankings instead. Trivia *He is the second Hongkonger Unterganger after KurwaAntics and the first one not belongs the AGK community. *It is said that Pyotr Semyonovich Derevosokrovishchsky(the current administrator) and Baron Peter Viechivier(the most well-known in the channel) are the same person, but in reality they aren't. **They are actually brothers, like the Fegelein brothers, Hermann and Waldemar Fegelein. Official website * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK55rWBlD2LGBwTeBgGoxhQ